The new true cross
The New True Cross, officially An Beannaight Cré na Nuá Fíor Croise is a large nation located in western Haven. The Blessed Land of The New True Cross is a massive, devout nation, remarkable for its barren, inhospitable landscape. Its hard-nosed, hard-working population of 1.418 billion have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. Geography Location: Central Haven, south of Skaugra, east of Shansekia, west of Arcis, and north of Padama Geographic coordinates: N/A Map references: Regional Map Area: total: 3,651,360 sq km land: 3,325,980sq km water: 325,380 sq km Area - comparative: slightly larger than India Land boundaries: total: 48,840 km border countries: Skaugra 21,990 km, Shansekia 11,610 km, Arcis 11,880km, Padama 3,930 km Coastline: 34,230 km Maritime claims: territorial sea: 10 nm contiguous zone: 15 nm exclusive economic zone: 50 nm Terrain: mostly bog, rugged mountains in the north, large plateau in the south Elevation extremes: lowest point: An tAonach -24 m highest point: Slieve Padraig 2,485 m Natural resources: turf, copper, chromite, talc, barites, sulfur, lead, zinc, iron ore, gold, uranium, nickel, tungsten Land use: arable land: 32.76% (excluding bog); permanent crops: 14.4%; other: 52.84% (2008) Irrigated land: 796,352sq km (2008) Total renewable water resources: 248 cu km (2008) Freshwater withdrawal (domestic/industrial/agricultural): total: 24.06 cu km/yr (15%/10%/75%) per capita: 1,943 cu m/yr (2008) Natural hazards: hurricanes; flooding; droughts Environment - current issues: water pollution, especially of lakes, from agricultural runoff Environment - international agreements: N/A Geography - note: strategic location on major air routes between east and western Haven; over 40% of the population resides within 100 km of Trá Lí or An Forradh, mountainous northern region, boggy central region with, plains in the south west, and the Cill Mhantain Plateau to the south east. Large rivers and lakes proliferate the landscape, the largest being Na Cealla Beaga Climate arid to semiarid; cold winters and hot summers History WIP Puritan Rule WIP Revolution WIP An Beannaight Cré na Nuá Fíor Croise WIP Government and Politics Country name: conventional long form: An Beannaight Cré na Nuá Fíor Croise conventional short form: The New True Cross (NTC, TNTC) local long form: An Nuá Fíor Croise local short form: ANFC former: The Holy Empire of the New True Cross, the National Congregation of the New True Cross Government type: Inoffensive Centrist Democracy Capitals: An Forradh (Executive, Judicial), Trá Lí (Legislative) geographic coordinates: N/A Time Zone: PST (UTC-8) -Daylight Savings Time observed (UTC-7) Administrative divisions: 4 provinces (cúigaí, singular - cúige); Laighin, An Mhumhain, Connachta, and Ulaidh Independence: 27 March 2008 (from Puritan control) National holiday: Independence Day, 27 March (2008) Constitution: wip Legal system: based on English common law, substantially modified by indigenous concepts; judicial review of legislative acts in Supreme Court; has not accepted compulsory ICJ jurisdiction Suffrage: 16 years of age; universal Executive Branch: Chief of State: President of the The Blessed Archdioceses of New True Cross Marshal Mícheál Ó Coileáin (since 27 March 2008) Head of Government: an Taoiseach Máel mac Máele Ruanaid (since 27 March 2008) Cabinet: Cabinet appointed by the President with previous nomination by the Prime Minister and approval of the House of Representatives Elections: President elected by popular vote for an eight-year term (eligible for a second term); election last held N/A (next scheduled for October 2016); note – all current officials are sitting on a provisional appointed government that will become electoral during the next elections; Prime Minister (Taoiseach) nominated by the House of Representatives and appointed by the President Election Results: N/A note: Fianna Gael is the majority voting party in politics Legislative Branch: bicameral Parliament or Oireachtas consists of the Senate or Seanad Croise (60 seats; 49 members elected by the universities and from candidates put forward by five vocational panels, 11 are nominated by the prime minister; to serve ten-year terms) and the House of Representatives or Dail Croise (300 seats; members are elected by popular vote on the basis of proportional representation to serve ten-year terms) Elections: Senate – N/A (next to be held by March 2018); House of Representatives – N/A (next to be held by March 2018) Election Results: Senate - percent of vote by party – Fianna Gael 68.3%, Labor Party 16.6%, Green Party 15%; seats by party - Fianna Gael 41, Labor Party 10, Green Party 9; House of Representatives - percent of vote by party - Fianna Gael 63%, Green Party 22%, Labor Party 11%, Progressive Democrats 4%, seats by party - Fianna Gael 189, Green Party 66, Labor Party 33, Progressive Democrats 12 Judicial branch: Supreme Court (judges appointed by the president on the advice of the prime minister and cabinet) Political parties and leaders: Fianna Gael mac Máele Ruanaid; Green Party O’Leary; Labor Party McConnell; Progressive Democrats MacDaid; Socialist Party Higgins; The Loyal Tory Party Maxwell XXVII International organization participation: N/A Flag description: three vertical bands of red (hoist side), white and red. The New True Cross is pictured in the center, with three shamrocks representing the Trinity. The laurel represents the victory achieved in winning independence. Foreign Relations WIP Military Military: An Beannaight Cré na Nuá Fíor Croise Overall Size of NTC Military: 100,000,000 Military branches: NTC Defense Forces: Arma na NTC (ANTC): Army Aer Chór na NTC (ACNTC): Air Corps Seirbhís Chabhlaigh na NTC (SCNTC): Naval Service (2008) Military service age and obligation: 16 years of age; 5 years compulsory service (2008) Manpower available for military service: males age 16-40: 743,000,000 females age 16-40: 825,000,000 (2008) Manpower fit for military service: males age 16-40: 781,000,000 females age 16-40: 470,000,000 (2008) Manpower reaching military service age annually: males age 16-40: 20,000,000 females age 16-40: 24,000,000 (2008) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: 32% (2008) Branches Army ANTC: 30,000,000 (350,000 officers; 4,900,000 NCOs) 1st Army: 10,000,000 (70,000 officers; 980,000NCOs) (Defensive) • 100 Mobile Infantry Divisions (5,000,000/500,000 LY219 LIFVs)- 100 Light Infantry Brigades (1,000,000)- 100 Mountain Brigades (1,000,000)- 100 Alpine Brigades (1,000,000)- 200 Shock Trooper Brigades (2,000,000) • 8,000 Independent Sniper Teams (16,000) • 2,000 VX Gas Teams (4,000) • 10 Divine Hospice Infantry Regiments (20,000) • 12 Divine Hospice Armour Battalions (6,000/2,000 LY4A1s) • 50 Mobile Artillery Regiments (100,000) (33,333 LY300s) • 60 Fortress Artillery Regiments (120,000) (30,000 Batteries) • 9 Anti-Tank Artillery Divisions (450,000/112,500 LY6s) • 5 Divisions/25,000 Batteries of Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery (250,000/125,000 LY220s) • 50 Divisions of Armour (2,500,000/625,000 tanks (310,000 LY4A1s and 315,000 LY6s)) • 10 Transportation Battalions (5,000) • 5 Engineers Regiments (10,000) • 5 Radar Operations Regiments (10,000) (1,000 radar installations (900 mobile systems, 100 stationary systems)) • 2 Bridge Construction Battalion (1,000) • 2 Railroad/Road Regiments (4,000) • 2 Communication Regiments (4,000) 2nd Army: 10,000,000 (70,000 officers; 980,000NCOs) (Northern Approaches) • 100 Mobile Infantry Divisions (5,000,000/250,000 LY219 LIFVs)- 100 Light Infantry Brigades (1,000,000)- 105 Mountain Brigades (1,050,000)- 105 Alpine Brigades (1,050,000)- 200 Shock Trooper Brigades (2,000,000) • 10,000 Independent Sniper Teams (20,000) • 3,000 VX Gas Teams (6,000) • 50 Mobile Artillery Regiments (100,000/33,333 LY300s) • 9 Anti-Tank Artillery Divisions (450,000/112,500 LY6s) • 5 Divisions/25,000 Batteries of Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery (250,000/125,000 LY220s) • 4 Independent Reconnaissance Brigades (40,000/20,000 CTC Rangers) • 50 Divisions of Armour (2,500,000/625,000 tanks (310,000 LY4A1s and 315,000 LY6s)) • 10 Transportation Battalions (5,000) • 5 Engineers Regiments (10,000) • 5 Radar Operations Regiments (10,000) (1,000 radar installations (900 mobile systems, 100 stationary systems)) • 2 Bridge Construction Battalion (1,000) • 2 Railroad/Road Regiments (4,000) • 2 Communication Regiments (4,000) 3rd Army: 10,000,000 (70,000 officers; 980,000NCOs) (Southern Approaches) • 100 Mobile Infantry Divisions (5,000,000/250,000 250,000 LY219 LIFVs)- 100 Light Infantry Brigades (1,000,000)- 100 Mountain Brigades (1,000,000)- 100 Alpine Brigades (1,000,000)- 200 Shock Trooper Brigades (2,000,000) • 10,000 Independent Sniper Teams (20,000) • 3,000 VX Gas Teams (6,000) • 50 Mobile Artillery Regiments (100,000/33,333 LY300s) • 9 Anti-Tank Artillery Divisions (450,000/112,500 LY6s) • 5 Divisions/25,000 Batteries of Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery (250,000/125,000 LY220s) • 4 Independent Reconnaissance Brigades (40,000/20,000 CTC Rangers) • 50 Divisions of Armour (2,500,000/625,000 tanks (310,000 LY4A1s and 315,000 LY6s)) • 10 Transportation Battalions (5,000) • 5 Engineers Regiments (10,000) • 5 Radar Operations Regiments (10,000) (1,000 radar installations (900 mobile systems, 100 stationary systems)) • 2 Bridge Construction Battalion (1,000) • 2 Railroad/Road Regiments (4,000) • 2 Communication Regiments (4,000) Content: 50000 per division x5 10000 per brigade x5 2000 per regiment x5 500 per battalion x4 250 per company x2 10 per squad x10 5 per fire team x2 (2 per team, 10 weapon systems per battery, all vehicles are 4 crew excepting infantry vehicles which are 10 crew) Naval Service SCNTC: Battleaxe-Class Cruisers 460 crew members each • Numbered 100-200 3 Longsword-Class Supercapital Guided Missile Warships 123,490 crew members each • NTCS Padraig • NTCS Columcille • NTCS Saoirse Air Force WIP Media WIP Economy An Nuá Fíor Croise is a heavily industrialized nation, however, argriculture is still a large part of the economy, 95% of produce and meat that is consumed in An Nuá Fíor Croise is harvested locally. The Long Cross coin has seen a recent dip in value, but that is to be expected after the recent government change over. There is a marked lack in foreign investment, as the Crossaí believe they can handle their own economy, and its downfalls without foreign help. The country uses turf to produce energy in place of petrol or natural gas, that is except for vehicles. Poverty is an increasing problem as the unemployment rate grows. Many of those unemployed are of mixed backgrounds, across religious lines. Business WIP Category:Countries Category:The New True Cross